


Bruised

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Gen, Injury, M/M, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been at each other's side for a long time, and things are sometimes hard to see from so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

It feels like time has stopped. It hangs, suspended.

Only when Daichi groans and gingerly pushes himself to his knees does Sugawara release the breath he hadn't known he was holding. As much as he wants to he knows he can't enter the court to check on his friend. With hands clenched into fists at his sides he listens as Takeda-sensei asks basic questions, which Daichi answers clearly and with no hesitation. He doesn't appear to have a concussion, sensei says, but it would be best if he went to the medical office to get thoroughly checked over.

Coach Ukai helps him to his feet, one hand under his elbow just in case. Shimizu is right there as well, and out of the corner of his eye Suga can see Yachi making her way to the stairs down from the viewing area. Then he hears someone, in a choked voice, exclaim _Blood!_ and Daichi puts a hand up to his mouth, covering the trickle of red that is tracking down his chin. He spits more blood and a tooth into his hand, and Hinata goes a little green at the sight.

Once Daichi and their coach leave the gym there isn't time to even think about what had happened. Suga knows that the only person who can fill in is Ennoshita, so with a few encouraging words he all but pushes the younger boy onto the court. The match resumes, and between the excitement and the adrenaline rush of that he manages to forget his worries.

Most of the rest of the day passes in a blur. Exhilarating, yes, but a blur nonetheless. Beating Aoba Johsi to advance to the finals is almost like a dream, and it makes it much easier for most of the team to forget the fear and concern for their captain. Falling asleep on the ride back to Karasuno helps a lot as well. The news of their victory over SeiJoh arrived before them, and most of the teachers and students were still there, waiting to welcome them home and express their support for the finals match, to take place the next day.

By the time their team meeting is over it was growing dark, just a hint of orange still visible in the western sky. As usual Daichi walks with Suga to his bus stop in companionable silence, but for some reason that evening the silence weighed heavy. Suga glances at his friend from the corner of his eye, feeling his stomach clench each time as the shadow of the bruise on Daichi's cheek comes into view.

And that is when realization hits Suga like a punch to the stomach. It wasn't just worry for his _friend_ ; it goes much, much deeper than that. He freezes in his tracks.

Daichi is three steps further along before he realizes his companion is no longer at his side. He turns back, a quizzical smile on his face. “Suga?”

Sugawara nods his head, but can't seem to move his feet forward. He drops his gaze to the ground and feels, rather than sees, Daichi come closer. Black clad legs and a pair of white trainers enter his vision.

“You scared me today,” he whispers.

Daichi chuckles. “I think I scared a lot of people, but it's all right. Really. It hurts, and I know I'll be spending a fair amount of time in a dentist's chair, but it could have been worse.”

Suga shakes his head, still without lifting his eyes. He can't look, won't look; too afraid of this new knowledge of his feelings being visible in every line of his face. “No,” he speaks at last, voice a little stronger. “You scared _me_.” And taking a deep breath he raises his head to meet his friend's gaze.

They've known each other for years, protected each other on the court, studied, joked, and hung out together off it. But suddenly it's like looking at a completely different person. A nearby streetlamp casts light on the back of Daichi's head, almost like a halo. It makes the lighter strands of hair on his head stand out. It also makes the bruise – that damned bruise – almost invisible. And with the knowledge that the light is more than likely shining directly on his face Suga allows his eyes to connect with Daichi's. He's still afraid of what he'll find there, of being rejected, but anything will be better than this uncertainty.

Then there are warm fingers on his chin, sliding along his jaw until a warm palm cups his cheek. Daichi smiles, and its like no other smile he's ever seen on his friend's face. It is soft, and gentle, and so full of -

“I've been wondering when you would figure it out.”

The smile is so full of affection – of love – that it's hard to believe that it _has_ taken him this long. “I'm an idiot,” Suga says, tilting his head to press it against the hand cradling his cheek.

And when the warm lips make contact with his own he manages to forget everything troubling him. Including the bruise.


End file.
